


Aligned

by bocje_ce_ustu



Series: Spizzichi e Bocconi (Tumblr Writing, Fills and Flashfics) [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, At Least The Omegaverse Kind, Beta Charles Xavier, Beta James 'Logan' Howlett, Don’t copy to another site, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Homostatus Relationships, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Verse, With a Peculiar Take on Betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu
Summary: Logan has a confession to make. And so, apparently, has Charles.Is Charles really gonna dump him now that Logan's finally pregnant?





	Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kind anon who requested Xavierine and Omegaverse for the [three-sentence fic meme](https://bocje-ce-ustu.tumblr.com/post/174045624557/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an) over on Tumblr. You can find the original version [here](https://bocje-ce-ustu.tumblr.com/post/174092014312/xavierineomegaverse-please#notes).

“So, uhm, about that thing I needed to tell you…”

Here we go, Logan thinks. Hank did say something about Charles, The Ex, and a café, in the same sentence too, and Logan at first waved it off. Exes and cafés are common occurrences enough. So common, in fact, that exes in cafés should raise no suspicions. Even if the ex at issue is the clingy Alpha Charles still keeps dozens and dozens of pictures of in his phone. The one he keeps inviting to every party they throw and who looks at Logan like he’s a waste of space, all because _he_ couldn’t make his Beta happy and Logan – another Beta – could. Take that, asshole.

But now two days have passed since the first casual remark of a ‘thing Charles needs to tell him’, and honestly, it’s starting to smell.

Like, literally. Charles reeks of anxiety and grim determination. Logan knows the pre-break-up combo by heart by now.

_You thought you’d get to play the queer couple for how much longer, exactly? You fool._

Logan inhales. He’s not ready to be a single parent yet.

About that… Logan might have his own confession to make.

Charles sits him down, takes his hands, then proceeds to knock the breath out of him.

“Darling, we’re pregnant.”

Good, one less thing to worry about.

Though that doesn’t make much sense. Charles knows Logan’s pregnant and he’s gonna leave him anyway? They’ve been planning for this, for fuck’s sake! A family of their own. Now a random café meeting happens and it all turns to dust?

Oh, no, of course Charles is gonna raise their child with Logan, just with… more paperwork in between. Charles leaves no loose threads. Except The Ex, that is.

“Stop. Stop stop stop, please stop, love. It’s nothing of the sort.” Charles’s hold on his hands tightens slightly. _And…_ “And his name’s Erik, stop—”

“— _stop calling him like that._ Yeah, I know.” Logan rolls his eyes. “So you know I’m pregnant. What about it?”

Charles huffs, shakes his head a little as if he’s the one who can’t quite wrap his head around all of this. “You know when we started trying,” he begins “and then our heats kinda aligned…” Oh, yeah, the funny business of two Betas living together. It’s quite hard to forget being so turned on that every surface – horizontal _and_ vertical – seems like a good option, and passing out on top of the dishwasher afterwards three times in a week. “… and we…” Charles’s voice turns suspiciously sheepish, syllables tumbling out of his mouth in a rush “… we might have forgotten about protection, and it was only once but apparently it was enough.” He peers up at Logan. “But it’s a good thing, right?”

Now Logan thinks he might understand what it means to be that character in a soap opera that needs a minute.

They’ve been trying to get Logan pregnant, so why would either of them need protection in the first place?

_It was only once but apparently it was enough._

Oh. A distinct dishwasher scenario comes to mind.

Charles’s eyes light up as soon as Logan finishes connecting all the dots.

“So we’re pregnant.” Logan feels like laughing, whether in joy, relief or bewilderment he doesn’t know.

Charles smiles. “We are.”  



End file.
